An Old Story
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Another way to tell the story, only this time with sisters Kuri and Reiko. Daisuke likes Reiko, but Kuri likes Daisuke, and Reiko likes Satoshi! Oh no, not again!
1. Romance

Reiko Inoue was walking to school when she was stopped by her classmate, Daisuke Niwa.

He gave her a letter with her name on it. It was…a love note.

Oh no, this will be awkward, She thought.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry," Reiko said. "I…I don't really feel the same way…that is…you're really nice, but…let's just be friends, okay, Niwa?"

"I…understand," replied Daisuke.

"I'm sorry," Reiko said, meaning it. She didn't like breaking his heart.

"Reiko! You're going to be late!" yelled her younger sister, Kurai Inoue.

Reiko ran over to the school.

"What was going on, Reiko?" Kurai asked her.

"Um…I think Niwa confessed his love for me," Reiko whispered to her.

Kurai gasped. "Well…what did you say?"

"I…rejected him," Reiko replied, looking down.

Kurai glared at her older sister.

"Reiko!" Kurai sighed. "How could you do that to him? He's kind, and sweet, and never did anything to you!"

"It would be inconsiderate of me to lead him on," replied Reiko logically, brushing off her matching red Azumano uniform.

Kurai sighed, looking over at Daisuke. "But he's miserable now…"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Reiko said.

"I'm not so sure," Kurai replied.

"If you're so worried, go over there and cheer him up, sis!" Reiko said, smirking.

"Shut up," Kurai replied, entering the classroom and sitting at her desk, trying to ignore my younger sister.

"Daisuke!" one of Daisuke's friends was waving a hand in front of his face, but he was too depressed to respond. "Earth to Daisuke!"

"He's been out of it since the beginning of lunch," Takeshi said. "About 50% more than usual."

"Why so gloomy?" Takeshi continued, and tackled me, picking Daisuke up and dragging him off. "Tonight is the night of the long awaited big event! The reporter blood inside me is running wild!"

"Can't breathe…Takeshi…" Daisuke said.

"Big event?" another guy asked.

"Yup!" Takeshi said. "Got the info from my old man. Tonight at 11pm, something's definitely gonna happen! I have to go prepare, so you have to do my share of the cleaning. I'll get you some pictures of Inoue-san!"

He ran off then.

"Saehara!" Daisuke yelled. "Wait! Hey!"

Daisuke sighed. "How many times…"

"I don't know why you keep helping him," said his friend.

Bad luck again today, Daisuke thought, sticking the card in the lock.

"It won't open?" Daisuke said as the machine rejected the card.

I got the wrong card…Daisuke thought, staring at it. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"It's always like this!" Daisuke said. "Why does this always have to happen?"

It was the worst. Confessing took all of my courage. I was trying to change my life.

Satoshi handed Daisuke a tissue.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke exclaimed.

He tried to open the door. It was locked of course. Dasiuke rushed over.

"Sorry! I got the wrong card key. The door is still locked," Daisuke explained. "I'll open it right now."

"Open it?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke quickly punched in the keycode override and the door opened.

"It opened!" Daisuke exclaimed. "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm on clean-up," replied Satoshi.

"Ah, I see," Daisuke said.

Satoshi Hiwatari. He's hard to approach, even though we're in the same class, we never talk to each other. He's not such a cold person after all.

As Daisuke watched, he stuck his notebook and pen in his front pocket.

"You know how to open those kind of locks?" asked Satoshi.

Oh no! Daisuke panicked. Mom told me never to be seen doing stuff like this!

"Ah! That…that's the same as the one we have at home!" he exclaimed. "So…I'm familiar with it."

"The lock at your home is quite special," replied Satoshi.

Daisuke laughed nervously. What an unlucky day.

Kurai sighed. "Okay, Reiko, so isn't this wild?"

"What's wild?" she asked, distracted by her math homework.

"Of course," Kurai replied. "Daisuke likes you and not me, cuz my luck stinks…"

"You know…maybe you should've talked to Daisuke," Reiko said. "Since you know…you like him."

"Oh, go conjugate a Latin verb or something," Kurai muttered. "You like Satoshi."

"What was that?" Reiko arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm working hard to get good grades. I couldn't possibly have a crush on anyone."

"Oh so little miss logic is embarrassed," Kurai teased. "Looks like you do like him."

"Go to your room!" She yelled, annoyed.

Kurai put her hands up in defeat and walked out.

Reiko sighed. She couldn't even concentrate on my homework now.

Kurai could be so irritating.

Reiko opened her window and walked out onto the terrace, sipping her tea.

That's when she saw it. Dark. She and Kurai had seen him on tv earlier that night.

"Ah…" Reiko said. "PERVERT!"

Kurai ran in. "What happened, Reiko? Was it a break-in? I've got my butcher knife!"

"It's a per…vert…" Reiko said, stopping short when she saw Kurai in her nightgown with crazy eyes and bedhair carrying a butcher knife. "Where the hell are you keeping that?"

"Nevermind that!" Kurai yelled, eyes still crazy. "Where's the pervert?!"

Kurai looked over and locked eyes with the Phantom Thief. "Hey! What are you-"

He was gone in a second. "Was that Dark?"

"I don't know," Reiko replied. "Kurai, lock the window! I don't want him coming back!"

Kurai locked the window. "Goodnight, Onee-sama."


	2. Illusions

Daisuke woke up that morning exhausted from last night's thieving exersion.

"Wow…it's already seven?" he said, yawning.

When he got to school all the girls were swooning over his other half, Dark. It was driving him insane.

Xxx

Reiko was sitting in the corner with her eyes narrowed. As she watched, Kurai leaned over her desk.

"What's the matter?" Kurai asked.

"I wish they all knew what a perv Dark is," Rei replied. "I wish there was some way I could prove it to all of them…"

"Oh, Reiko," Kurai said. "You need to relax. Here…read Saehara's latest in the school paper."

"That's it!" Rei exclaimed. "Oh Kurai, I love you!"

Reiko hugged her, and she pushed me off. "Since when?"

"Since you gave me a great idea, Kurai!" Rei responded.

Xxx

Daisuke walked up to the door.

Suddenly, Satoshi opened the door for him.

Daisuke stared at him. "Ah…"

Satoshi was helping to catch Dark…and I am Dark…so is he after me? Daisuke wondered, paranoia setting in.

He grabbed Daisuke's wrist. "Wrong one."

Suddenly Reiko came up to them. "Hey, Niwa! You're early today!"

Daisuke turned away quickly, scared that he'd transform.

That's when he heard Kurai's voice.

"You copied my Art History notes again, didn't you, Reiko!" she said to her sister, staring her down.

Dark's DNA reacted, and luckily, Daisuke didn't transform.

"It's the one class I'm good at and you're even taking that from me!" Kurai exclaimed, storming out.

"Kurai!" Reiko rushed after her.

I wonder what it would be like having a twin…Daisuke wondered.

Xxx

"You lost it," Reiko said, easily catching up to Kurai.

"Oh shut up, like you could possibly understand!" Kurai yelled back. "You get everything you want."

"What are you even talking about?" Reiko asked.

"I'm talking about…you're good at almost every subject," Kurai replied. "You get A's without even trying, and…"

"Niwa likes me and not you," Reiko said. "That's what this is about, I can tell."

"Nevermind, Reiko," Kurai said. "Forget it."

Xxx

The day had completely tired Daisuke out.

"Niwa!" exclaimed Reiko. "Hey, wanna walk home together?"

He nodded, but said nothing, trying to remain calm.

"Are you okay?" Reiko said. "You know…I was worried about you today."

Daisuke turned, surprised and blushing.

"Kurai said that you were probably still upset because of yesterday," she said. "About that…I'm sorry."

"Um…no I-I'm fine, Miss Inoue," Daisuke replied awkwardly.

"Good!" she exclaimed. "You're my only guy friend, and I didn't want to lose you."

Daisuke sighed. She'll never return my feelings…and I'll be Dark forever.

"Hey, Niwa?" Reiko said. "I was wondering, do you want to help me with a project?"

"Hm?" Daisuke asked. "Like what?"

"Well, everyone thinks that guy Dark is great and amazing and well," she continued. "I have a secret. Dark was outside my house last night. Kurai was there, and she threatened him with a butcher knife and he disappeared."

"Ha ha…a butcher knife," Daisuke laughed, remembering. Dark hadn't been scared of the knife, he had just changed back because his love gene reacted, but Daisuke couldn't tell Reiko that.

"The point is…" Reiko said. "I want to write an expose on Dark for the school paper. I need to interview him though, if I want to compete at all with Saehara's writing I'll need an interview, but Dark's at the museum at night. I need someone to go with me. And Kurai'll say I'm taking things too far."

"Um…okay," Daisuke said. "Sure, I'll help you."

Why can't I say no to her?

Xxx

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kurai yelled at her little sister.

"I don't see what the problem is," Reiko said. "I was trying to be his friend, and I needed help anyway."

"You are so dense, Reiko," Kurai said, sighing, and going to bed.


	3. Fallen Angel

Kurai!" came the teacher's voice.

"Yes...?" Kurai answered, drawing out the word in an irritable way.

"No open wounds in the pool," replied the teacher, pointing to the cut on her arm. She flinched. "Niwa, take her to the clinic."

"I can take care of myself," Kurai replied sharply, and left, slamming the door behind her, leaving the class in silence.

A few minutes passed and Kurai heard footsteps behind her. "M-Miss Inoue?"

She turned sharply. It was Daisuke.

"What do you want, Niwa?" Kurai asked. "Did Sensei send you? Or Reiko?"

"N-No," he said. "Everyone was kind of silenced by what you did. But...you weren't mad until Sensei mentioned me so I thought you were mad at me."

Kurai stood in silence for a moment. Then she just started laughing.

"Niwa...you say the funniest things."

Xxx

Daisuke didn't like it at all. That laugh…it's like she's mocking me or making fun of me without saying anything.

I don't understand it. There's pain in her eyes, but she's so guarded.

"How...did you hurt your arm?" Daisuke asked.

"I...did something stupid..." she said, eyes lost in memory.

They arrived in the clinic. The nurse fixed Kurai's arm quickly.

Daisuke hadn't noticed before, but there was a lot less light in her eyes than there had been before.

"Let's get back to swimming practice," Kurai said. "Don't fall in."

Was she being serious or sarcastic?

Xxx

Stupid cut. Why did I go out and nearly get myself killed?

Kurai sighed. She wasn't allowed in the water. Takeshi was messing around as usual when he slipped and knocked Daisuke in.

She stood. It played in slow motion. Kurai saw Daisuke hit his head at the bottom, and he didn't come up.

She was in in two seconds pulling him out.

"I think he hit his head," Kurai said, leaning over and checking his vitals. "Not...breathing."

"I have a license in CPR," Satoshi volunteered.

Kurai stepped back, and he revived Daisuke. Daisuke sat up and looked from me to Satoshi, then looked like he might black out again.

"Niwa!" Kurai exclaimed. "You need to go to the clinic."

Xxx

"No sign of a concussion," the nurse said, finishing the bandage on Daisuke's head. "He'll be fine, as soon as he wakes up. I have to take some calls, so can you stay here with him?"

"Sure," Kurai replied.

The nurse left, and Kurai stared at Daisuke. "I'm sorry, okay?"

He didn't stir.

"I should've given you CPR," Kurai said. "I shouldn't have let Satoshi do it. You won't be able to hold your head up for days. I-I…I'm so sorry!"

"Hey…." Daisuke sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I have a CPR license, Niwa," Kurai said softly. "I should have never let that happen. I…you could've died because I was being stupid."

"But you got me out of the water," Daisuke said. "You saved me."

Kurai stared at him for a moment.

He turned red. "Um…W-What I mean to say is…thank you, Miss Inoue."

Kurai looked down, blushing slightly. "I…didn't want you to drown. After I was…so mean to you, and then you got hurt like that. I owed you."

Kurai stood up. Her hair had been in a braid, but it had come loose and gone everywhere in shiny dark waves.

"Feel better, okay?" she said gently.

Xxx

This day couldn't have been any more tiring.

Daisuke was walking home from school when he was stopped by Kurai.

"Hey," she said. "I found this. Is it yours?"

It was Satoshi's handkerchief.

"Th-Thanks!" Daisuke exclaimed, grabbing it and running off. I can't risk transforming.

Xxx

"Good night, Reiko," Kurai said to her sister, and went to her room and shut the door.

She combed her hair out. "Damn these knots. Maybe I'll cut it all off. All of it. Then no one will mistake me for Reiko."

"AAAAAH!" The scream came from Reiko's room. "PERVERT!"

Kurai grabbed the butcher knife from her drawer and ran into Reiko's room. The Phantom Thief was standing next to her window.

"What is it with you and my sister's room?" Kurai exclaimed. "Can't you go terrorize someone else?!"

Reiko was curled up behind the bed, whimpering.

"And you, quit being such a baby," Kurai said. "Honestly, if he wanted to do something he would've done it already."

"What is it with you and knives?" Dark asked. "I don't think you're going to do anything with that."

"Don't test me," Kurai said, stepping up and poking the knife against his chest.

He caught the hand holding the knife and forced it down gently, then pulled Kurai forward and kissed her. Her eyes closed, and she dropped my knife. She opened her eyes. All of a sudden, Kurai saw what appeared to be Daisuke. He quickly ran and escaped out the window.

"Is it over?" Reiko asked, standing. "Is he gone?"

"Wimp," Kurai accused her. "Hey…he dropped something."

It was a little potion of some kind, the artwork the thief had stolen that night.

"Tomorrow," Kurai decided, picking it up, along with her knife. "I'll ask him tomorrow."

"Ask who what? Kurai!" her sister yelled down the hallway but Kurai went right back to bed.

My…first kiss.

Xxx

"Niwa," Kurai said. "My sister is confused. She was attacked again last night by the Phantom Thief Dark. Did she tell you?"

"N-No," Daisuke replied nervously.

"Reiko is sensitive," she continued fiercely. "I just don't want to see her getting hurt. Anyway…"

She smiled in a scary way and held out the love potion that Dark was supposed to steal the previous night. "Did you drop this?"

Daisuke paused. If she really knew, it was all over. But…if he denied it, maybe he still had a chance.

"N-No," Daisuke replied. "Miss Inoue, I'm really sorry, but I haven't seen that before."

She sighed in a frustrated way. "Niwa…I'm sorry I accused you. I just…I was so sure that…nevermind."

She walked off the roof and back downstairs.

Daisuke put a hand to his face. What was going on? Why did he feel like this? It was…so familiar.

He looked down and found that he had transformed.

Why? Why had he transformed?


End file.
